Love For the King of My Heart
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Its..... HET! *scary music*


Love for the King of My Heart By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~ *squee's and hides behind her pillows* Dun hurts meh! *gryns at you harmlessly* I'm stupid, you wouldn't REALLY hit a stupid, would you? *dodges as if becomes apparent that YES, you WOULD!* Stop that! I'm allergic. *sneeze* Thanks a lot. *sarcasm hits the floor with a squelch* Anyway, I've seen a few epsd's of G Gundam and... And... And...... *thinks of Domon and his sexy voice and everything and that cute little cape and just kind of goozes into a warm sticky puddle and quivvers* *pops back into animation and gryns harmlessly again* Domon is a sechsay beast. C'mon, you know he is. *sighs*Unfortunantly, I have not seen enough to point out yaoi, though given the time and the practice, I'm sure I can. *gryns and pulls out the picture of Rain and blasts it away with her working model of Wing Gundam* Shiiiiiiii-ne!!*giggle* I'm sorry, but Rain is the BIGGEST moron. *sighs and carfully mimics Rain's prissy voice* I'm a doctor, its unprofessional to release a clients records. Blah blah blah... *goes back to her own voice* Blah. So, I'm inserting my OWN girl and Domon into a fic. *flashes you with the victory sign and her own patented 'yeeeeee' smile* Enjoy Minna! ~~~  
  
Domon stalked carefully and seemingly purposfully down the slickened streets while the rain fell against him and everything else. It always seemed to be raining lately. The was a loud comotion and a window just in front of him burst outward with the impact of a human body slamming into it. Domon jerked to a halt outside the square of buttery light. The man groaned and twisted against the pavement.  
  
Domon stepped over him and entered the small building, a sort of trashy café. There were only a few patrons left, and a broken table by the wall. A few men poppulated the bar while women drifted around, serving the people sitting at tables. There was one woman sitting at the bar. Her hair was pulled back away from her face with a thick piece of black material that hung the ends through her waist length pony tail.  
  
Her hair was a rich red shade, like fresh red paint and she had pale ivory skin. She sat comfortably, thought around her was a radius of four chairs where the men seemed loathe to sit. She held a steaming cup in her hands and seemed perfectly content to sit and stare down into it. She wore a pair of old faded jeans with the knees busted out and one seemed to be ripping upwards along the seam. Her shirt was long and sloppy, with some old design of and ancient radio station printed onto it.  
  
Her boots were flat and black and she seemed quiet and calm enough. Before she turned around and glared at him hotly.  
  
"What are you staring at, jerk? Piss off."  
  
Some of the guys at the bar vacated it and headed for the back of the room. Now there was an eight chair radius. Domon shrugged and sat one chair away from her and ordered a drink. The girl snorted and looked him up and down. There wasn't much too see through his red cape. She sighed and went back too her drink and Domon made a note that her eyes were a deep amber yellow.  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"Mitsuko. Why."  
  
The girl turned towards him and she seemed to be only a few years his junior really. He stared at her for a moment, seeing the boiling of her personality hidden fairly low beneath the surface.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Domon turned back too his drink and the girl snorted, but it sounded like she was trying not too laugh.  
  
"If you're trying to ask did I throw that guy out the window, your answer is hell yes. If you're going to ask what is a girl doing in here, the answer is I come here every night. If you're going to ask to fight me, DOMON, the answer is maybe."  
  
Domon turned and looked at the girl who smirked and tossed her head back, looking at the ceiling.  
  
(I do not care about the actual people, or anything like that. This is MY world. Neo or not.)  
  
"I am the fighter for Neo Cuba, and I don't take EVERY challenge thrown at me. Only if I know for certain I can or can't win will I choose."  
  
Domon looked at her. She was the fighter of a GUNDAM?! He could only sit and blink. Then she looked at him and smiled. It was a relief actually, that she wasn't threatening him at the moment.  
  
"Come on. You're being stared at and I might have to kill someone if they don't cut it out."  
  
Domon rose, leaving behind the payment for his drink. The girl led him into the rain, her head falling back and letting it splatter over her white skin that seemed even paler in the darkness of the unlit streets.  
  
"Does it always rain this much?"  
  
"No, you just caught us durring a bad month. It rains every day for a month once every year, and this is the month I suppose. The month is always differant."  
  
Mitsuko looked back at the ground and smiled, her hair soaking through quickly and hanging in dripping tendrils down her back. She led him along quietly, murmuring the names of her favorite haunts as they passed and Domon found himself making note of them.  
  
Finally they stopped in front of a very nice stucco building, white, with gently rounded steps and a blue door covered by a wrought iron screen door. The girl walked up the steps and stopped after pulling open the gently creaking screen.  
  
"Are you coming in? Or do you like catching Malaria."  
  
Domon joined her as she opened the blue front door and stepped in. He followed her and looked around in amazement. The living room was spacious and cozy, a couch, a chair, a small radio, a few pictures on the walls. Through one door he could see the kitchen and another door the colour of the front door hid another room. The girl reached back and pulled the band from her head, pulling the black cloth away as well.  
  
The long red locks tumbled down and into her eyes, hiding them for a moment before she shook them back and reclined on the couch. She smiled and reached forwards, flicking the small radio on. A spanish speaking voice blurred from the single speaker and it sounded like Greek to Domon.  
  
"Its raining, its the one month storm, avoid being near any coast lines or rivers, it could be dangerous, don't stand under trees if you see lightning, the usual storm warning."  
  
The girl turned the radio off and patted the couch.  
  
"Have a seat, doesn't matter if you get it wet, its old, its replacable."  
  
Domon looked around once more and then sat gingerly on the edge of the couch. He wasn't used to... nice.... Rain was a pain in the neck, but this girl, Mitsuko, was differant, she had a strong character, a very unique personality, where Rain was very general and average.  
  
"Its, a nice house."  
  
"Thank you. I bought it a long time ago, but its so quiet that I try to spend more time in my haunts along the back streets than I do in here. I hate to be alone. What about you, King of Hearts? Do you like to be alone all the time? Shut off from everything, looking for the source of the Dark Gundam? Stuck with Rain, the witch, sorry."  
  
The girl laughed and propped her head in a hand, looking at him.  
  
"You know, for the longest time after learning about the fighter from Neo Japan, Domon, the King of Hearts, I wondered if I would ever get too meet you. Neo Cuba is so small, its almost invisible. And then, I found a picture in the main database with you in the back ground, glowering as you passed behind the group of people. I wondered what made you want so bad to be like that, to be mad at the world."  
  
Domon looked at her, her amber eyes were spaced out a little.  
  
"And then, you show up years later, the object of almost three years of fascination, five years after I become Neo Cuba's fighter. So now, I guess, is my chance too find out all those things."  
  
Her eyes became lucid and she laughed again, looking at him deeply. Her head came up and she reached out, tracing a line from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, lightly.  
  
"Why are you so angry with the world, King of Hearts? Indulge me, please?"  
  
She whispered softly, head tipping to the side, still looking at him. Domon was captivated by the strange eyes she had, pericing him. He swallowed and pulled his hand back, under his cape.  
  
"I'm not. I just have to keep on with my mission, finding the Dark Gundam, I can't let myself be distracted by anything."  
  
#Or anyone...# Domon wanted to sigh, but emotion was weakness and he didn't have any weaknesses. The girl looked at him and he wondered what she was going to say now.  
  
"Do you like being alone, shut off from everyone but Rain, searching only for the Dark Gundam, not bothering with anything else? Is that what you LIKE too do?"  
  
Domon paused before he answered. No, he didn't like being with Rain. He didn't want to only look for the Dark Gundam, but that was his mission, his assignment. He hated the feeling of being alone, but if he endagered someone else...  
  
"No... But its something I have to do, so it doesn't matter it I don't like it, it has to be done."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
The girl smiled finally and relaxed into the couch. Her head tipped back and she sighed softly. Her amber eyes closed and too all his knowledge, Mitsuko had just fallen asleep. He started too move when one eye snappened open.  
  
"Ah. Don't think about it. My head hurts from listening too myself talk so much. I'm not a big talker."  
  
The eye slid closed again and Domon relaxed slightly. The girl shifted and Domon almost jerked away when her hands landed on his arm, head resting on his shoulder, her breath puffing softly against the base of his throat.  
  
"Domon, aren't you sick of being alone..."  
  
"Hai. But I have to-"  
  
"Shut up. Responsibilities are for old men with gray hair. We're Gundam pilots, we fight on behalf of our nations, countries, islands in my case, our responsibility is trying not to bring shame to our people."  
  
Domon blinked as she shifted and unfastened his cape, pushing the thick red material away from him. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Of course his hands were covered in brown leather golves, one hand bearing the mark of the king of hearts. The girl traced this absently, then smiled as her eyes opened. She looked at him.  
  
"Mitsuko Hayami. Thats my name. Or, in all actuality, Hayami Mitsuko, I'm FROM Neo Japan, but I grew up in Neo Cuba."  
  
The girl laughed and raised a hand behind his head, untying the red cloth and letting his hair fall into his eyes. He growled and shoved it back in annoyance. She only laughed again.  
  
"I'm two years younger than you are, Domon."  
  
Domon sighed. She was being perfectly friendly, just, undressing him.  
  
@Damn skippy.@  
  
Domon jerked and the girl giggled, ducking her head.  
  
"Gomen ne. I forgot about that, it unnerves some people. I can speak without opening my mouth, if I don't watch myself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Domon had never met a telepath yet. Apparently, it was an uncommon event. He looked towards the door and pulled away abruptly, this was making him sort of nervous, and he didn't like it. He walked over too the door and put a hand on the knob, turning it and pushing it open. Then he heard her scream.  
  
"No! DON'T OPEN THAT! You can't go in-"  
  
Domon let the door swing wide open and veiwed the stark, sterile bedroom with shocked eyes. A young man, Mitsuko's age, with the same flame red hair and ivory skin, lay in a white bed, with white blankets pulled up over his shoulders. There were machines and medicine on all the tables gathered around the bed and the boy seemed to be breathing and there were monitors of all sorts keeping watch over him.  
  
The door was jerked closed and Mitsuko glared at him, shoving him back away from it violently, her amber eyes wolfish and angry.  
  
"You idiot! Do you always go into people's homes and open the closed doors?! I told you don't open that, don't you ever listen! You're going to kill him!"  
  
Domon just stepped back quietly.  
  
"Who is he."  
  
The girl paused and looked away. She fidgited slightly.  
  
"My, twin brother... He was the Gundam's pilot, but he got ill... He's been in that bed for five years. He's alive, but most of the time he's sleeping. He's infected badly with DG cells, and the reversal IS taking effect, I barely caught it in time. I won't let him die, Domon, I won't! One day, he'll be better, and he'll pilot again, and I'll repair and assist him again, but until then, I don't let anyone know he's sick, I pilot and and I win and lose. I won't give up. Its working so well already, I just know that if I give him two more years, he'll be fully healed...."  
  
The girl was crying. Her eyes were shut and she had her head down. Domon pulled her against him and held her there. She clutched his sides with strong hands and he marvled for a moment, at the strength of the woman, she wasn't too much of a girl if she were only two years his junior. She piloted a Gundam after all. No woman he'd met before piloted one. And she did it for a pretty noble reason. Even if her brother was infected with DG cells.  
  
Finally she drew back, scrubbing her eyes. She smiled sunnilly up at him and reached up, tracing his face with her fingertips.  
  
"It was nice too meet you. The sun will rise in an hour. You need to get back, don't you. The witch will look for you if you're not there."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Domon turned to get his cape and tie his hair back. She stood behind him, he could feel her presence. He turned back too her once he was ready to go and she walked him too the door. He was about to step out onto the porch when the woman took his hand and turned him towards her.  
  
"Domon... Can... Oh god, I'm not really doing this..."  
  
Her face turned faintly pink.  
  
"Can... I kiss you... Once, please?"  
  
Domon looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly. The woman smiled and leaned up, stepping into him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down, meeting her. Her lips were soft, and delicate, and the kiss was sweet and soft, and everything that Rain could never give him. Finally she pulled back, one hand touching her lips absently while she smiled as her feet.  
  
"Adios, Domon, King of Hearts. I will battle you some day."  
  
Domon smiled a little and left, cape flickering behind him. He'd come back one day, after all this was over, no more Dark Gundam to chase down, and he'd consider settling here.  
  
---  
  
Hayami Mitsuko went into her brothers room, systematically checking the equiptment. He stirred and spoke roughly.  
  
"Who was here..."  
  
"The Neo Japan warrior... Domon."  
  
"Domon! The King of Hearts! Mitsu-chan, please, you know I've told you, don't fall in love with that man. He's got that woman, Rain. He doesn't want you."  
  
Mitsuko smiled as she filled a syringe.  
  
"He kissed me. He hates Rain, he thinks shes weak. He'll be back someday... Atsu-chan, you know how long I've been in love with the idea of him, now I'm in love with the real him. Please understand... Atsuko..."  
  
Mitsuko turned to her brother who held out a metallic hand. She gripped it tightly, it couldn't hurt her. It was too busy trying to fight to stay inside her brother. Hayami Atsuko smiled at her.  
  
"I know... I'm just afraid too lose my sister and the best repairer I've ever known, Mitsuko."  
  
"Oh Atsu-chan, you're suck a baka. I'll never stop being your sister, I love you, but I love Domon too."  
  
"I know. I'm glad for you. He'll come back for you."  
  
Mitsuko smiled, thinking about him as she finished her brothers check up.  
  
"He'll come back..."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*sigh* Het... Shoot me... *blink* I kinda liked it actually, sappy and sweet, and my own characters, my time line, et cetera. Hope ya liked it!  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *mew!* 


End file.
